In Our Hearts We Follow the Truth
by Death to elves
Summary: Tracy was eighteen when her parents died and then her brother. Suddenly, her whole world is turned upside down when she is transported to Middle Earth and ends up with a company of Dwarves returning to their home land. Although Tracy never cared for boys, will one young Dwarf find the key to her heart?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Tracy Blue Jay Azaro was an eighteen-year-old girl with an Italian father and a Native American mother from the Cherokee tribe. She had black hair that hung down to her waist, a dark complexion and dark brown eyes that always seemed to have a bright spark of mischief in them. Because her features were slightly broader, her mother and insisted on an Indian name and that is why her middle name is Blue Jay instead of another name.

She had an older brother whose name was Matthias Antonio Azaro. He was twenty-two years old and had a very cheerful atmosphere around him. He had gone to a collage to study architecture, but had dropped out after their parents had been killed in a car accident so he could support Tracy while she finished high school. Every morning he would make breakfast for her, drop her off at the school, and go to his job at a construction site and then pick her up from school in the afternoon and make supper for them both.

When Tracy got her driver's license, Matthias bought her a car. Two weeks after he had done that for her, he was killed in a construction accident when a steel beam had fallen and hit his head. He was in a coma for a day before breathing his last.

This story follows Tracy shortly after her brother's death and what happens to change her life forever.


	2. 1 Winterwolf

_1\. Winterwolf_

"Okay. I am not really going to be spider food, this is all just- Aaaa! Help! It's gonna kill me!" I shrieked as I wildly hacked at the Frostbite spider with my sword somewhere in between ducking behind rocks and running. The guy screaming in the background doesn't help either. Just as my health is getting low, my vicious foe collapses.

"Wait… What? How the heck did that happen?" I whacked at it a few more times, but nothing happened. "Huh. I guess Mr. Invincible wasn't so invincible. Well, since that thingy's dead I might as well… Oh dear. Caught in a little bit of a sticky situation, aren't you?" The only answer I received from the man in the web was another cry of, "Get that thing away from me!"

"It's dead, you moron!"

I decided that he must be more chicken than myself, which made me feel a bit better, but it was probably an insult to whatever race of human his was. I was about to cut him loose, but suddenly I lost all interest in the game. After going to the menu and saving my progress, I turned the Xbox off and went back to my room although I wasn't sure what I was going to do. It was the first time I had actually gotten bored of a game when I hadn't beaten it before, but I wasn't interested in anything that day except for one thing. My one and only friend was laying on my bed, just waiting for me.

If there was one thing in the world I loved to do more then play Skyrim, it was playing my beloved guitar. My father had taught my brother and I everything he knew about playing a guitar, and when he could teach us no more, we learned ourselves. I still remember when Mat had played "Flora" before leaving for collage. It was a good memory.

_I was sitting on the couch, strumming morosely on my guitar. Mat was going to collage… Leaving me… It wasn't a tune I was playing, just a mournful melody._

_Matthias came down the stairs with his baggage with him. He saw me and his tan face broke into a broad grin. "Hey, Tracy! Gimme that for a sec."_

_As he sat down next to me, I handed the instrument over. I'm not sure what I had been expecting, but "Flora" by Peter, Paul, and Mary was defiantly not even close. His skill never ceased to amaze me and neither did the fact that he could sing without making people's ears bleed. _

_When the song was done, he handed the guitar back to me saying, "I bet you won't be playing __**that**__ any time soon, Blue Jay."_

He was right. It had been two years and I wasn't even close to that level yet. Not that it mattered. Mat was gone, like Mom and Dad, and I could only dream of seeing them again. Like maybe they would haunt me. Nope. Too freaky.

I picked up the guitar and slung the strap on its back across my shoulder. "Come on, time to go for a hike."

The state park was a beautiful place in the spring and it always was a joy to hike up the mountain trails. To see the land of my Indian ancestors stretched out as far as the eye can see is truly breathtaking.

My favorite place to be when I felt sad or lonely was along the trail that climbed to the top of the mountain's peak. I went there now and settled down at the base of an ancient oak, my guitar beside me as I looked at the sunset that was painting the sky with vibrant colors of pink, red, and gold.

Time pauses up there or so it seems. Often someone would spend hours on the mountain and think that only twenty minutes have passed by and that is the way it was with me right then. I looked out over the beautiful scenery with a strange sense of peacefulness. Songs, one by one, found their way into my head and from there to my guitar strings. Folk songs like "Shenandoah" and modern songs like "Hey Brother" floated through the air with the every-now-and-then Celtic song. I don't have a favorite genre of music. I love it all.

In truth, I really am not sure how long I was up on the mountain. I only know that it grew dark and, before my mind could protest, my eyes slid shut and stayed that way as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it wasn't where I had gone to sleep on the mountain, but in a dark woods. _Okay, so maybe I'm still sleeping._ There wasn't anything scary about the forest and so I felt a little bit relaxed. I still had my guitar, after all. Maybe, if I was dreaming that I was in Skyrim, if a Frostbite spider snuck up on me I could just beat it to death with my instrument. There was only one problem with my Skyrim theory. Instead of wearing fur armor, I was wearing my Coca-Cola shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hmm," I said out loud to myself, "I wonder if the Coca-Cola shirt will increase my stamina or something. Perhaps it's enchanted, although knowing my luck it's probably more like an accursed shirt. Yay for me."

I picked a random direction to walk in and see if I would find someone who knew what was going on. It was actually enjoyable to be by myself. Call me weird, but the more alone I am, the happier I become. I was fairly brimming with joy at the fact that I was utterly alone when I hear voices. _Damn._

"What's the matter?" a voice asked.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," answered another voice.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," a third voice added. But I wasn't listening anymore to what was being said after the word "ponies" reached my ears. I had never seen a real live pony or horse before in person, so I was bound and determined that I was going to see some right then. Following the direction of the voices made it easy for me to walk into a sort of clearing. With ponies, adorable, fluffy ponies.

"Aww! So freaking cute!" I exclaimed to one pony without thinking and of course it drew the attention of the three guys who are also in the clearing. "Um… Hi."

_Oh god. This is so awkward. _

_**A/N**_** And I'm stopping here. Why? Because I'm an idiot and I forgot what I was going to do next. Yep, that's my excuse. **

**Do you like Tracy? Do you like the 1****st**** person POV? Help me please! *coughs* Sorry… If you're wondering, the chapter titles don't mean anything, they will all be the names of my favorite songs. **

**Thanks for the review from Mira Meliandra, Alicia 547, Marina Oakensheild, and Guest. And any favoriters and followers out there. (:**

**As for my guest reviewer "Ginny": Do you not know what a prolog is? As for authors in this fandom not being the best, you obviously haven't read anything from Italian Hobbit, Nalbal, or anyone like them (including my other reviewers). **


End file.
